The present invention relates to superconducting electronic devices, and more specifically, to generating squeezed states of the microwave field in a superconducting left-handed transmission line resonator.
Light can be squeezed. Particularly, it is the quantum noise of light that can be squeezed. Such squeezed light, which is a squeezed state of light, is a special form of light that is researched in the field of quantum optics. The quantum noise of light is a direct consequence of the existence of photons, which are the smallest energy quanta of light. When light is detected with an ideal photo diode, every photon is translated into a photo-electron. For squeezed light, the resulting photo-current exhibits surprisingly low noise. The noise is lower than the minimum noise one expects from the existence of independent photons and their statistical arrival times. The quantum noise of light with independent (uncorrelated) photons is often called shot-noise. The light itself is then in a so-called coherent state, or Glauber state. Shot-noise could be expected as the minimum noise possible. However, squeezed light can even show less noise than Glauber states. Squeezed states of light belong to the class of non-classical states of light.